pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Olga Broumas
Olga Broumas (born May 6, 1949), is a Greek-American poet. Life Born in Syros, Greece, Broumas grew up in that country. As a young woman, she secured a fellowship through the Fulbright program to study in the United States She earned a Bachelor's degree in architecture from the University of Pennsylvania in 1970, and a Master of Fine Arts degree in creative writing from the University of Oregon in 1973.Broumas, Olga (b. 1949), glbtq encyclopedia, Web, Jan. 16, 2013. Her first collection of poems, Beginning with O, contains erotic poems toward her women lovers. She has been Poet-in-Residence and Director of Creative Writing at Brandeis University since 1995. She spends her summers on Cape Cod, where she, in the Eighties, founded and taught at a school for female artists called Freehand, Inc. Recognition Broumas was selected by Stanley Kunitz for the Yale Series of Younger Poets in 1977.Olga Broumas, Vermont Studio Center. Web, Jan. 16, 2013. Awards *Fulbright Travel Grant (1967) *Yale Younger Poets Award (1977) *Oregon Arts Commission Fellowship (1978) *National Endowment for the Arts Fellowship (1979) *Vermont Council on Arts Fellowship (1980) *Guggenheim Fellowship (1981) *Witter Bynner Translation Grant (1991) *Lambda Poetry Award (2000) *Louis Dembitz Award for Excellence in Teaching (2005) *Norman Fund Grant (2006) Except where noted, information courtesy Brandeis University.Awards and Honors, Olga Broumas, Faculty Guide, Brandeis University. Web, Jan. 16, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Caritas''. Eugene, OR: Jackrabbit Press, 1977. *''Beginning with O''. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press (Yale Series of Younger Poets), 1977. *''Yellow Field Rose''. Kendrick, ID: Two Magpie Press, 1979. *''Soie Sauvage''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1979. *''Pastoral Jazz''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1983. *''Black Holes, Black Stockings'' (with Jane Miller). Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1985. *''Mercy''. Tuscaloosa, AL: Steve Miller, 1989; New York: Red Ozier, 1989. *''Perpetua''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1989. *''Sappho’s Gymnasium'' (with T. Begley). Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1994. *''Rave: Poems, 1975-1999''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1999. Translations *Odysseas Elytis, What I Love: Selected poems. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1986. * Odysseas Elytis, The Little Mariner. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1988. *Odysseas Elytis, Eros, Eros, Eros: Selected and last poems. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press,1998. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Olga Broumas, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 17, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Leda and Her Swan" *Olga Broumas Poems ;Audio / video *Olga Broumas at YouTube ;Books *Olga Broumas at Amazon.com ;About *Olga Broumas b. 1949 at the Poetry Foundation *Olga Broumas at Brandeis University Faculty Guide *Olga Broumas at Vermont Studio Center *Olga Broumas in the Oxford Companion to Women's Writing in the U.S. Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:Modern Greek poets Category:Brandeis University faculty Category:Greek women writers Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Lesbian writers Category:Lambda Literary Award winners Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:LGBT people from Greece Category:People from Syros Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American translators Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English Category:University of Oregon alumni Category:University of Pennsylvania alumni Category:Women poets Category:LGBT poets